epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Total Drama Wikia-ction Season 2: Yeah but does it Build?
Ynkr: WELCOME BACK TO TOTAL DRAMA WIKIA-CTION! Last time, the contestants were eating some actual food but then some of them started to keel over and throw up, allo f them except for Whale and Eyes who were SUPPOSED to eat it along with the others... anyways, the lives of their teams were in their hands as they had to run around the island. In the end, Whale was booted because he was going a little to fast and messed up some times. But, shall we view the contestants and how they are doing currently? The camera cuts to the mess hall. Noah -petting his rat-: It's okay... daddy is okay... I will never let that happen to you! MSV -sitting across the mess hall-: Jeez, the guy really goes have a problem with his little infecter... -turns back to his team- Okay, guys, we need to get our shit together. We've already lost two players. What are we gonna do? Loyg: I suggest that we start kicking their arses! The scottish way! Scot: What is the scottish way? Loyg: Cut off their heads and put it onto our pikes of war! Phil: Okay, no, we are not going to kill the competition, literally. Loyg: Well I got no idea Phil: How about... well... actually getting organized? MSV: Good idea, no killing involved... Loyg Loyg: Oi, I'll eviscerate you on the spot! Llama: no need for killing, make room for swag! MSV: Please... someone... shut him up! Meanwhile, on the other side of the hall. Eyes: How's the rat, Noah? Noah: He's okay, he just senses the rat poison I consumed... Eyes: Oh how I would want to poison that little furbag. Sadly, I have to stay low... Dean is painting a picture behind everyone. Nail: Hey Dean, what are you doing? Is that picture pretty? I like those kind of pictures! Dean: Huh? No... it's a picture of everyone, I'm keeping track of the eliminations. At this rate, that team will be gone by the time the merge happens. Grinch: Then let's keep it up you guys! Tkid: Let's cause a explosive finale to their team! Sierra: Umm... go team? Fuck, I got nothing... Sierra: How did Nikki put up with this? She was surrounded by guys... I don't feel comfortable here... Noah: I sorta feel bad for Sierra, Nikki was obviously okay but I can tell that she is sorta on edge... The door bursts open and Ynkr comes in. Ynkr: EVERYONE, ANNOUNCEMENT! Eyes: What do you have for us today asshole? Ynkr: Fuck you too. Today, you guys will be getting places to stay in! Cheers are heard from inside but are silenced as trucks full of materials come into view from behind Ynkr and dump the wood, stone, etc. onto the ground. Phil: You're fucking joking, right? Ynkr: You don't even know what the challenge is... Phil: Let me guess, you are going to have us build a house from wood, stone, and many other items for us to stay in and you're going to judge the house on what it looks like AND you're gonna test it with some sort of make-shift natural disaster? Ynkr: That's actually EXACTLY what the challenge is... well, you guys can go and do that, I'll see you in a day or two! Ynkr walks off. Dean: We have two days to build a house? damnit! Noah: Well... we gotta go and start building, come on everybody! The camera cuts to both teams around two seperate planning tables. 48 HOURS LEFT! The camera shows team Ravaging Bears planning there house. Sierra: So... basic house? Nail: Didn't he say to build a house that actually has style? Sierra: We have 48 hours, we can't waste to much time! Noah: I agree with her. Sierra: Everyone else agree with this? Everyone else nods. The camera goes over to Team Ferocious Hippos. MSV: What will we build? Loyg: Something stylish? How 'bout a bagpipe? MSV: 1: Impossible to build. 2: Not enough materials! Loyg: Well excuse me... Llama: I have an idea, it's stylish but... how aobut building a house that spells out Swag? Scot: i'm tempted to say no but... it's easier... Phil: There will be a lot of stairs... but... I agree with Scot. MSV: UGH! OKAY. We will build a house that spells... swag MSV: -gags-''' Ynkr comes in Ynkr: How is it going you guys? Noah: My team is done planning. Ynkr: Team Ferocious Hippos? Phil: We're done as well. Ynkr: Well, you may go outside and start building! Each side of the field is split up so that the houses are facing eachother. The two teams get to their positions. Ynkr: You all may begin to build your houses, I don't expect them to be perfect but... go on. The camera time lapses and the construction of the houses are shown sped up. Team Ravaging Bear's foundation and structuring is done, same with Team Ferocious Hippos. ''36 HOURS LEFT!'' Ynkr wakes up and sees the progress that everyone has made. Ynkr: Ooh... this is coo- Ynkr sees Team Ferocious Hippo's design. Ynkr: You're fucking kidding me... this is what you're doing with your materials? Phil: Ynkr, we can explain... umm... MSV: It was the best design we had, plus, style points? Ynkr: OH! I get the joke... I do admit, it DOES look good so far... so you'll definetly be getting the style points. Llama: YES! I TOLD YOU! Swag is life! '''Scot: Ugh... The camera time lapses again. Half of hte SWAG house is done, hte other is 3/4 of the way done. 24 HOURS LEFT! Ynkr: Everyone, you have one day left, I have faith that you all will be able to finish... maybe. Loyg: Well, look-it laddys, we'll be able to win after all! MSV: Yes but we will have to make this place full proof. Dean is staring at the other team. Dean: Well, they might win this, we have a basic house but... ugh, whatever. they think that they will win but what happened last time will happen again! Tkid: EXPLOSIONS! Dean: Erm... thank you for your imput, Tkid Eyes sneaks over to the Swag House and chops a small crack into a beam of wood. Eyes: Face it, my team won't win with that piece of shit. Someone had to do something! 12 HOURS LEFT! Ynkr: EVERYONE! HOW ARE YOUR HOUSES? Llama: So swagiliciously done. Phil: What he mean't was that our house is done. Ynkr: Yeah... right... Team Ravaging Bears, how is your house coming along? Nail: Done as well! Ynkr: Well then, everyone, move your bags into the houses and prepare for 12 hours from now. Team Ravaging Bears meet up at a table, discussing. Eyes: So how was today's challenge? Nail: It went surprisingly well. Dean: My only thought was that we didn't have a good design... Noah: We will be able to survive the natural disaster, though. Sierra: True. The camera cuts to Team Ferocious Hippos, celebrating. Scot: We actually did it! Llama: ain't nobody gonna top the power of Swag! Phil: Well, I can sorta agree with that... Loyg: Let's just hope that the natural disaster dosn't do shite to us! NO MORE TIME LEFT! Everyone walks outside and Ynkr shows up with a button in his hand. Ynkr: Alright everyone, get infront of the mess hall and I will start the disaster! Everyone does so and Ynkr presses the button, resulting in a plat form raising the two houses and it begins to shake them. Everything is going well until the G in Swag falls. Ynkr presses the button again and everything stops and everything gets lowered. Ynkr: Ooooh... looks like Swag isn't really the best thing now is it? Everyone on Team Ferocious Hippos glares at Llama. MSV: LLAMA! WHAT DID YOU DO?! Llama: Nothing! Phil: Then how did this thing fall? Eyes raises up his hand. Phil: What the fuck do you want Eyes? Eyes: I saw Loyg hack at the wooden beam a little so... Loyg: LIES! Everyone glares at Loyg. Scot does a neck slice motion. Eyes: Called it! The camera time lapses to night where the ceremony is going on. Ynkr: Tsk tsk tsk... three times in a row, huh? You guys are on a streak this season... anyways, time for elimination. SURPRISINGLY! Llama is not at risk, neither is MSV or Scot. Loyg... you are on the chopping block because you destroyed the G in your house... Loyg: Bullshite, I didn't do it! Ynkr: and Phil, you took your job as leader to much... but the person going home tonight is! ... ... ... ... ... MSV: GET ON WITH IT! Ynkr: STOP THAT! I LIKE SUSPENSE! Loyg is going home! Loyg: BULL SHITE! Ynkr: Yeah, yeah, get onto the Limo de Losers The camera shows Loyg getting into the cab, muttering curses to himself. The camera pans onto Ynkr. Ynkr: And so ends Episode 3, who will be eliminated next time? Will it be another person on Team Ferocious Hippos? Find out next time on Total. Drama. WIKI! How was Episode 3 of Season 2? I liked it I disliked it Category:Blog posts